Goddess of the Waves
by HikariStar77
Summary: [SasukeXOC] [slight ItachiXOC]Kelea Cordeni has very unusual control over water, even for a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. When Kelea's island floods & she is separated from her brother, a new friend takes her & the Uchiha brothers to save him
1. Memories of My Past

**Note**: jeffrhyss flamed this story saying it sucked. Well, you know what? I'm completely rewriting this entire story! So ha!

**Summary:** Kelea Cordeni is a girl from the Land Hidden in the Mist. She seems to have very unusual control over water & Orochimaru take notice of this. But when she was only 7 years old, her tiny island off the coast of the Land of the Waves was flooded and eventually sank. So for her safety, Kiso sends Kelea to Konoha. She later meets Naruto & the gang, & they set out to find her brother, her past, and the secret to the mysterious locket Kiso gave her right before she left.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Other random people do. I own Kelea Cordeni and my other OCC characters, which I'll identify when they appear

**Description of OCC:** Ok, Kelea is about 15 or 16 in the story, but in the prologue chapter (chptr 1) she is around 7. (It's a memory/dream of previous happenings) She has white-blonde hair and violet eyes. She always wears a locket that her brother Kiso gave her when she was 7. It has very mysterious powers that are yet to be discovered…

OK enough. Onto the story!

**Prologue**

"_Kelea! Kelea!" a young, blonde boy of about 11 or 12 came barging into Kelea's room holding a lantern. _

"_Kiso?" a little girl of about 7 years old sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Whatsa matta?" She mumbled, trying to focus on the boy's face in the suddenly bright light._

"_The island is flooding!" the boy snapped, angry with fear, grabbing the little girl's wrist. "C'mon Kel, we gotta get to the boat, NOW!" Kelea's eyes opened wide, and glittered with tears. _

"_Where's mama and papa?" she cried, grabbing a few precious items and putting them in a waterproof bag. She grabbed her brother's hand and tugged it nervously. "Kiso, where are the others?" she demanded, trying to apprehend this monstrous disaster at such a young age._

"_Kelea, mama took Kinitae, Hijime, Hinata, Kojohori, Hojohori, and Hejai to the big motorboat, but papa had to free the animals." Kiso looked worriedly at the large, ancient barn that stood atop the hill, several miles from the old farmhouse that the Cordenis lived in. _

"_W-what if p-p-pap-pa d-doesn't m-make it?" Kelea sobbed, clutching her teddy bear and bag. Suddenly, a huge wave smashed against the window, making the little girl shriek and Kiso gasp. _

"_Come on, we have to LEAVE Kelea!" Kiso shouted, dragging Kelea out the bedroom door as water seeped in through the window, flooding the pretty bedroom. Kiso ran into each of his brothers' and sisters' rooms, shutting off lights and closing doors. When he reached his own room, he glanced at his desk, and grabbed something shiny off of it, and stuffed it in his shirt pocket._

"_K-Kiso!" Kelea turned white; there was 3 feet of water halfway up the stairs, and had half-submerged the child. Poor Kelea couldn't swim, so Kiso ran to her. _

"_C'mon sis." Kiso grabbed his sister's arm, and together, they waded outside and into the small rowboat. Kiso kept a sharp eye out for any of his parents or siblings, but no one could be seen. Kelea huddled herself in the corner of the boat, holding her slightly damp bear tightly, and occasionally giving a weak, half-hearted sob. Suddenly, the boat hit something with a loud THUMP._

"_Oh no…" Kiso breathed, turning pale and gripping the edge of the boat so hard his knuckles turned white. The rowboat hadn't hit a rock; it had hit Hijime, one of the Cordeni children. Kelea screamed at the sight of her sister, who was (obviously) dead. _

"_HIJIME!" the little girl sobbed, reaching out for her sister's kimono, but Kiso grabbed her wrist so tightly that Kelea gasped in pain._

"_Sorry, nii-chan, but I need you to stay IN THE BOAT." He emphasized 'in the boat'. "I can't risk losing you too." Kelea stared fearfully at her almost hysterical brother, who was usually so calm._

"_HEY, YOU TWO! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" an unfamiliar, deafening voice called out. _

"_P-papa?" Kelea whimpered hopefully. "Y-you're not my p-papa…" She opened stinging, bleary eyes, and saw a strong, young man lift her brother into a motorboat. "K-Kiso…"_

"_Sir, stop! NO! My sister! She's still in there!" Kelea could hear her brother frantically protesting the man. _

"_Sonny, we can't fit any more in the boat."  
"THEN LEAVE ME INSTEAD!" Kiso snapped, waving a hand at poor Kelea._

"_No…" she whispered helplessly. "Kiso, no." Kiso hopped back into the small, shabby rowboat and picked up his sister._

"_Shh…" Kiso comforted her, and reached his hand into his pocket. He produced a small, glittering object, the same thing he had swiped off his desk. "Hold out your hand, nii-chan." Kelea obeyed, and the small, smooth, hard item fell into her small fingers. It was a locket, a beautiful one. Its chain was silver, and very delicate. The round part was also silver, and _Kelea Kiso Cordeni _was engraved on the back. A light blue flower vine snaked its way around the clasp. It was gorgeous, and the little girl choked back a sob as she flung her arms around her nii-san's neck._

"_Kiso… please. I don't want you to leave…" Kelea pleaded. Her eyes filled with tears and she pouted. Kiso's heart was breaking, but he had to stay strong for his sister. Swallowing his fear, he said,_

"_Please be strong for me nii-chan. Don't cry, no matter what, don't cry," he said firmly. Kelea's eyes widened, and she hastily wiped away the tear that had started to fall from her feathery eyelash. Kiso smiled sadly._

"_Kiso, nii-san…" Kelea held the locket tightly in her small, trembling hand._

"_Come on!" the man interrupted impatiently. "Kid, you're a brave one, and we'll get your sister out of here safely." He said to the boy, who nodded. "Try to follow on your rowboat if you can," he said, starting the motor._

"_Kiso-kun!" Kelea wailed, beginning to sob, despite her promise._

"_Kelea, be strong! Be strong, my goddess of the waves!" Kiso called, waving. A wave hit the side of the boat, and Kelea fell hard. When she scrambled back up, Kiso was gone, lost in the foggy darkness. She swallowed hard, and opened up her locket. Inside were two items. One was a picture of her parents, her brothers, Kiso, Hojohori, and Kojohori, and her sisters Hijime, Hinata, and Hejai. The other thing was a note. It read:_

_Dear Kelea, _

_I know this is hard, but stay strong for your nii-san._

_I love you Kel._

_Go to Tsunade-sama when you get to _

_Misoruda-san. Go to Konoha._

_You are my little_

_Goddess of the Waves._

_I love you nii-chan._

_Love,_

_Kiso._

_Kelea stared at the note. "…I am… the goddess of the waves?" she whispered uncertainly. She looked at the picture of her family, and then resolutely closed the clasp on her locket, and fastened it around her neck. Clutching that, her bag, and her teddy bear, she fell into a restless sleep._

"_I am… the Goddess of the Waves…" _

Ok… I hope you're happier now all you nasty flamers. (Although, personally, I didn't think this chapter wasn't as bad as the others…)

Hikari


	2. Enter, Hanajima Yuna!

Hikari- hi people I'm back!  
Audience- -groans-  
Hikari- -sniffs irritadedly- so rude!  
Audience- -shrugs-  
Hikari- FINE! Sasuke?  
Sasuke- hn. I'm no slave!  
Hikari- Naruto?  
Naruto- too _chomp _busy _chomp _eating _chomp _ramen.  
Hikari- -sighs- Sakura? –no answer- Hikari- o.0 er…Sakura?  
Kelea- I'll do it Hikari!  
Hikari- oh, thanks Kelea.  
Kelea- Hikari doesn't own Naruto. She only owns the Cordeni family, and other random OCC characters, which she'll identify when they appear.  
Hikari- YUP you said it! Okay, onto the story!

* * *

Gasping, covered with cold sweat, Kelea snapped her eyes open, trembling. She sat up, looking at her white hands, and looked at the clock. It read '6:52', and she sighed. 

"Well, I might as well get up," she said softly, stretching and padding down the hallway to the bathroom. She sighed contentedly as the steamy water hit her back, loosening her tense shoulder and neck muscles.

"Kelea?" a male voice reached her ears.

"Hm?" she responded.

"Kelea, are you done yet!" Sasuke said impatiently. Kelea smiled; she knew Sasuke was standing outside the door. It had been six years since she had last seen her brother, Kiso. Kelea Cordeni was now 13 years old, Sasuke Uchiha was 14, and his older brother, Itachi Uchiha was 18. Kiso had given instructions for Kelea to go see their uncle, Cordeni Misoruda-sama, and he had reread the note Kiso had given to Kelea. Smiling, Miso-san had taken the young girl to the Hokage of the Land of Fire, and Tsunade had welcomed Kelea with open arms.

**Flashback **

_"Kelea-chan, these are the Uchihas. This is Itachi-san, and Sasuke-san," Tsunade-sama had said._

_"Ohayou, Kelea-sama," Itachi greeted the pale konoichi politely._

_"H-hai." (me: she sounds a bit like Hinata right now, so deal with it :P) The older boy, who was then only 12, nudged an 8-year-old Sasuke, hard, in the ribs._

_"Oww… nii-san, that hurt!" Kelea's eyes filled with tears at the sound of 'nii-san', which made her think of Kiso._

_"Hokage-sama, where is my nii-san?" the little girl pleaded, tugging Tsunade's kimono. The older woman's heart simply broke, seeing the lonely little child so desperately worried for her brother._

_"Oh Kelea-chan… I'm not sure, but he's safe!" she added quickly, seeing Kelea's eyes widen, which was a now-familiar danger sign. Kelea nodded, her jaw tightening._

_"Come on, Kel-chan." Again, Kelea swallowed, that had been her brother's nickname for her. But Sasuke approached, and took her small, pale hand in his warm own._

_"Itachi-san and I will take care of you now," he said seriously, concern in his dark, dreamy eyes. Kelea nodded shyly, and Sasuke gently hugged her and guided her to Itachi._

_"Well, you're certainly making her feel at home, aren't you outouto?" Sasuke grinned and nodded at Itachi._

_"Hai nii-san. She'll be our sister now!"_

**End of Flashback **

Kelea smiled, remembering the first time she had met the two Uchihas.

"Kelea!" and there's Itachi… Kelea thought, giggling, and rinsing her soapy hands.

"Yes, Itachi-kun?" Kelea called back, stepping out of the shower and wrapping her towel around her chest, letting it dangle down to her knees. She grabbed her pajamas and unlocked the door. Sasuke burst in, face red, breathing heavily. He shoved Kelea out, and slammed the door shut, locking it. Kelea looked at the closed door in surprise, and then turned suspiciously towards a chuckling Itachi. He shrugged, and still laughing said,

"Well, Kel, when you gotta go, you gotta go."

**Later…**

"Kelea, today you are going with Sasuke to his training session," Itachi said, wrapping sandwiches, and shoving them in three separate brown paper bags. Kelea looked up from her eggs.

"I am?" she asked. "How come, don't I usually just stay home?" Itachi smiled.

"Yes, but I have an important mission out of town, so I need you to stay with Sasuke and his team for today and tomorrow. I believe Sasuke will stay at Uzamaki Naruto's house, and you will be at Haruno Sakura's." he explained. Kelea nodded.

"Ok…nii-san," she said quietly. She picked up her dishes and headed up to her room to get a couple things to amuse herself while watching Team 7. Itachi watched her leave, then smiled to himself while finishing making lunches.

"I wonder when that kid struggled enough courage to call me her nii-san? So kawaii; the kid's got a lot of heart."

**Even later…at Sasuke's training -**

"SHADOW-CLONE JITSU!" Kelea winced at busy-boy Naruto's loud, booming voice. She sighed, trying to tune out the battle cries of now not just one Naruto, but six.

"NARUTOOO…" Sakura seemingly became 10 times her size, and poor Naruto hid himself behind Kakashi. Sasuke had briefly introduced her to his team. Sakura had made the shy girl feel welcome, Naruto scared her, and Kakashi baffled her. Sigh… whatever. She studied Sasuke's fighting style. He seemed so…different when he was training. Much more intense.

BOOM! A humongous crash of thunder ended practice early; the sky had been looking gray for a while, but now the rain really started coming down hard. Kelea raised her hand instinctively, and the rain began to swirl and dance away, leaving her completely dry. Only when she saw Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke staring at her did she realize they were wet and she was dry.

"H-how did you DO THAT?" Naruto said loudly, making Kelea flinch. Her eyes glittered with tears.

"…I-I d-don't k-k-know…" she whispered, stuttering. Kakashi came over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find out, don't worry. In the meantime…" he gave her a meaningful look. Kelea smiled and opened her little bubble. Soon, all of Team 7 was warm and dry from the rain. Sakura looked around at the heavily falling rain with wide eyes, apparently awed by Kelea's sudden power. Naruto was being an immature brat; he was crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue at a poor, sopping wet squirrel. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, muttering "Baka…" under his breath.

"K-k-Kakashi-s-sam-ma…d-do you know h-how I-I am d-doing th-this?" Kelea stammered shyly, blushing. Kakashi smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well, you came from the Land of the Waves, right?" Kakashi asked, and Kelea nodded. She had, indeed, come from the Land Hidden in the Mist, so she had control over water. Kakashi's explanation seemed to satisfy Kelea, Naruto, and Sakura, but Sasuke was still suspicious.

_No one has that much control over water_ Sasuke thought, staring disbelievingly at Kelea, who was quietly chatting with Sakura, all the while keeping her little bubble up. _Not even Haku could do that, and he had his kekkai-genkai to aid him…_

"Well, isn't this a cheery group? Why don't you guys get out of the rain?" a tall, slender girl seemingly appeared out of nowhere, her chakra swirling around her feet. Sasuke blinked in surprise; how did she get under his guard?  
Dang… my chakra's so out of it, I didn't even sense a little kid? Sasuke thought, irritated. (Me: haha Sasuke-kun)

"My name is Hanajima Yuna," she said, with a warm, sweet smile at the group. Her hair was, though wet, glossy and smooth, and reached her lower back. The tips of her hair were blood red, and stood out beautifully. But thing that Sasuke noticed the most were her eyes. The were jet black with glints of pink in them. They lit up when she smiled, but there was loneliness and grief haunting them subtly… like his. Sasuke shook his head.

_I know this girl… but how? Where do I know her from?_ Then, Sasuke's eye caught something shiny that hung around Yuna's neck. There was a silver locket, with the Uchiha crest on it…

* * *

Ha, sorry about the cliff-ish thing. Oh, and Hanajima Yuna is another OC character, based on Sakuya-Kaname Uchiha. 

Yea, so that's who that is, and thanks Sakuya-Kaname Uchiha, because you gave me a great plot for later with your character! I'll update soon because I have the entire week off next week, so…

Read and Review!  
Hikari


	3. Beginning of an Adventure

Wow… I'm on an updating streak! Yeaa! So, I updated "Walk Through The Rain", and also, if you're a Kingdom Hearts fan, check out my story "Riku's Return". (Or, just check out my profile -)

Ok… disclaimer. I don't own Naruto. Just OC Kelea, and Sakuya-Kaname Uchiha "gave" me the character Yuna Hanajima.

So…ok! Next chapter, coming up!

* * *

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the girl's neck. The rest of Team 7 seemed quite bewildered as well. 

_Her locket… has the Uchiha crest on it…?_ Sasuke tried to wrap his mind around this, but couldn't.

"Who are you?" Kelea asked quietly, disintegrating her bubble. The rain hit everyone (excluding Yuna and Kelea) like a hammer, and Naruto shivered from the cold wetness.

"I'm Hanajima Yuna," the girl repeated, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. She stared at Kelea. "Are you the Cordeni girl that's staying with the Uchihas?" Kelea nodded and glanced at Sasuke, who seemed dazed.

"Y-yes. I am Kelea…" the girl stammered, her white-blonde bangs falling in her eyes. She pushed the wet hair off her forehead and looked at the older, dark-haired girl, who began to speak.

"I am one of Itachi's old friends. I was the one who told your otooji Misoruda-san to take you to Itachi and Sasuke." She paused and looked at Sasuke, who glared at her. "Here, Kelea, take a look at this." Yuna took off the locket and gave it to Kelea."

"B-but, m-mine is almost e-exactly l-like that, except I d-don't have the Uchiha c-crest…" Kelea stammered, and she gestured towards the necklace Kiso had given her, which was indeed almost identical to Yuna's, only Yuna's had the Uchiha family symbol on it.

"I know. That's actually the reason why I came," Yuna said. "I have been watching over Kiso ever since you left the Village Hidden in the Mist. But now, he's in danger, so I've come back to protect you, Kelea." Kelea froze.

_Kiso… no. He… can't be… in danger…_ Kelea thought frantically.

"Take me to him, please!" Kelea pleaded tearfully. She wrapped cold fingers around the smooth metal of the locket her brother had given to her. "Please Yuna, take me to Kiso…" Yuna shook her head.

"Not yet. I need to speak to Itachi." She looked at Sasuke. "You're part of this too, Uchiha." Sasuke nodded, and took Kelea's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Uh, excuse us?" Kakashi said hesitantly. He, Sakura, and Naruto were standing there, sopping wet, with comically blank looks on their faces. Yuna looked at Kakashi with a strange look on her face, which Kakashi immediately understood.

"Naruto, Sakura," Kakashi turned to his two students. "Sasuke, Kelea, Itachi, and Yuna are going someplace very far away. And that place is somewhere that we cannot follow." Kakashi rubbed his temples, suddenly looking very tired. He placed a hand on Sakura and Naruto's shoulders, guiding them back to the main street of Konoha. "Sasuke, Kelea, be safe…"

* * *

Ok that's chapter 3! Dont forget to R&R! Well, you've already read it... so review 'cuz it's much appreciated!  
Hikari 


	4. A Guardian's Friends

Hey what's up guys? Gomen, I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but… yea. Just a note: This story is mostly on introductions to three more very special people, and a little background on Kelea and Yuna.

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own Naruto.

Another note: Sasuke _does _journey with Yuna, Kelea, and the other Guardians to Xin Jing, but… well, he doesn't make much of an appearance until later in the story. Another person asked me if Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were going to come in the story again. Well, they do, but not for a while.

* * *

Sasuke, Kelea, and Yuna made their way home, walking slowly due to the howling wind and pounding rain. Yuna walked gracefully, elegantly avoiding deep puddles while Kelea and Sasuke splashed their way through them. 

"So…" Sasuke said, his voice barely heard over the wind. "Why do you need Kelea and me to come with you?" Yuna eyed the Uchiha Prodigy scornfully.

"Not that it's really any of your business—" Yuna started, but Kelea interrupted her.

"If you're taking us with you, it's our business." The girl's violet eyes glinted in the gray light and the rain slowed to a soft mist. Kelea looked ethereally beautiful, and Sasuke swallowed a painful lump in his throat.

_If you let her go on this mission, you might lose her forever… _Sasuke blinked in surprise at this new voice in his head. _But it's true_ he realized. _Kelea…I can't let you leave me, not here, and not now._

"You're coming too, Uchiha." Yuna's sweet voice cut through Sasuke's thoughts, almost as if she had been reading his mind.

"Hn…" a faint reddening began creeping across Sasuke's cheeks as he turned away from the two girls. Their wet clothes were plastered onto their bodies, accenting their luscious curves nicely.

Kelea reached out and placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's red cheek.

"You're red," she said softly, looking into the boy's dark eyes. "Don't worry…I wont leave you, Sasuke…kun." The affix on his name sounded so beautiful to the Uchiha's ears…

* * *

"You're taking Sasuke-san and Kelea-chan to the Village of the Mist," Itachi repeated, staring dumbly at Yuna. The tall, dark-haired girl nodded, playing with the red tips of her bangs.

"Kelea is a Goddess…she needs to come," said Yuna simply.

Itachi pressed further. "And Sasuke…?"

"Moral support for Kelea…she needs him."

"You noticed too?" Itachi rubbed the sides of his head. He, too, had seen his little brother and Kel-chan becoming very close over the years…almost _too _close.

"Itachi-san, you seem worried," Yuna said softly. She eyed him carefully, and the older Uchiha sighed.

"Just… be careful. They're the only family I have left, Yuna-san."

* * *

"Yuna-san?" Kelea sat cross-legged on the guest room bed; it was the room where Yuna was currently staying. "Tell me again what's going on…" the blonde girl smiled sheepishly. "I just can't get it…"

"You are the Goddess of the Waves," Yuna said, watching Kelea intently as the slender girl trembled.

"I-I still can't believe that…Kiso-kun knew…all those years ago—I should have listened!" Kelea cried, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Shh…" Yuna said, placing a fingertip on Kelea's lips. "I'll tell you, tell you everything that Kiso would have said."

"Thank you Yuna," Kelea said quietly. She looked at Yuna solemnly.

"There are other Goddesses… four others to be exact. There is the Goddess of the Waves, you, darling," Yuna said. "There is the Goddess of the Wind, me. The Goddess of the Flames, the Goddess of the Earth, and the Goddess of the Elements."

Kelea's eyes widened. "Y-Yuna…I remember them. The five of us…" she trailed off, and Yuna nodded reassuringly.

"Yes. There was you, Akilah Chichimoto, Hotaru Inui, Akina Hoshi, and me."

Kelea was quieted by Yuna's gentle voice. "I—I remember!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, you remember now. You will go on a journey Kelea," Yuna said, her eyes boring into the girl's violet ones. "You and Sasuke must find the other Guardians."

* * *

Sorry to leave you like that… but I didn't really like the way this chapter turned out. So, I just ended it!

Err…yea that chappie sucked. Sorry, sorry! (runs off as people throw rotten tomatoes at me)

-Sigh- well, please review. And for this chappie, I _will _accept flames, because I HATE THIS CHAPTER (sorry for yelling) o.O I really need some work. Well, please review, and suggestions are welcome. I have the worst writer's block, but I figured that I should at least update ONE of my stories. Anyway... thanks for reading this piece of... garbage (o.O figured I'd keep my language mild) heh... gomen-nasai.

Hikari-chan (umm…a.k.a DSOK, or Hikariwell, Hikari-chan and Hikari are pretty much the same thin—ah I'm just rambling. Sorry, I'll shuttup now.)


End file.
